


Mirror|ɿoɿɿiM

by IohannaFacTotum



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Creepy, Halloween, Horror, M/M, Mirror Sex, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Spooky, Tumblr Prompt, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IohannaFacTotum/pseuds/IohannaFacTotum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been the subject of contemporary research in numerous fields. Scopaethsthesia, the uncanny feeling that you are being watched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror|ɿoɿɿiM

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a Halloween prompt that was simply "Mirrors."
> 
> Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated!

The steam from Levi’s shower had not yet begun to rise from the mirror when Erwin entered the small bathroom. Sunlight began to stream through the thin white curtain as it peeked over the horizon, casting the room in a warm glow. He stood in the doorway in a pair of boxers and observed the shorter man as he spit Listerine into the sink and stretched, the only thing shielding his body from full view a towel wrapped lazily around his lower half, loosening itself and sliding down just an inch or two. A bony hip slid into view over the dark, wet terry cloth, the smooth dip in Levi’s skin left a shadow that seemed to call out to Erwin’s fingers, begging to be touched, caressed, _bruised_.

Silently, he continued to let his eyes, still hooded with sleep, examine Levi as be stretched and bent over the sink, thick muscles tugging and tensing under his tanned skin with every movement. The sunlight outlined him, shone off of his dark, wet hair and crowned him like a god, reflected from his greys eyes and revealed flecks of color and depth, bounced off of his lashes. It caught in the water droplets on his lightly freckled shoulders and Erwin could only imagine how he must feel, how his skin must catch fire with the warmth and light of it, how the heat from the shower must roll off of him and mingle in the cold autumn air around them.

Levi didn’t see him until he moved, pushing himself effortlessly from the doorframe and joining him at the sink. Levi turned his head, and the sudden movement caused the towel to slide further, beginning to lose its grip on him altogether and Erwin was hopeful that it might until Levi grasped it in long, thin fingers and rewrapped himself.

“Morning,” he grumbled in a voice that seemed to have a harder time waking than his body. It cracked with the cold and creaked and groaned without a morning mug of coffee to fill in those cracks.

“Good morning,” Erwin replied, his own voice smooth and crisp. He approached Levi and slid an arm around his waist, leaned down and pressed his lips to the sharp cheekbones. Although Levi tensed with the cold sensation, Erwin all but melted into him and his clean warmth, wrapping his other arm around the dark-haired man and pulling his back flush to his chest, which rumbled with a deep, content hum. “I thought we might shower together this morning.”

Levi finally relaxed, though he continued about his routine rather than falling into the embrace. “We might have, had you not whined for five more minutes and turned the alarm off.” He circled his ear with a Q-tip absentmindedly. “I’ve already taken a shit and shower, and I’m a pair of sweats and a coffee away from starting my day.”

“Planning on more housework?"

“Mm.”

“Pity. I thought we might curl up on the couch and watch some scary movies off the DVR.”

“Well, you also thought we would shower together. Besides, shouldn’t we save the spooky shit for after dark?”

Erwin burrowed his lips and nose into the crook of Levi’s neck and shoulder, relishing the goosebumps that rose from his skin when heated breath cascaded over it. “If you wish, but that means we have to readjust the schedule.” He slid his hands back and massaged Levi’s hips gently, his fingertips rippling and rolling along those tempting dips. “If we watch movies after dark, the after-dark plans have to be taken care of sooner…” he purred. Levi shivered against him and rocked his hips back subconsciously.

“You’re filthy.”

“It’s not my fault you –”

“I mean literally.  Hurry up and take a shower,” Levi shot back his voice a growl though Erwin sensed no true hostility in it. Only a challenge.

“Don’t rush me,” he cooed back, planting gentle, ticking kisses along Levi’s neck, working his way up to his earlobe. “You probably used all of the hot water anyways.”

Levi didn’t argue back. A sigh fell through his lips and he tilted his head to the side, resigned, and gave Erwin full access to the tender flesh of his neck. He felt those thin lips smirk against him, suck at the hollow behind his ear. Warmth pooled in him, worming its way through his stomach to his hips where Erwin’s hands kept them pressed together, towel to boxers. When Erwin’s tongue slipped through his lips and left a cold, wet trail down his neck, it felt as though a serpent caught fire in his abdomen, thrashing and burning and coiling around itself as Erwin’s teeth grazed against his skin.

After a moment of enjoying the tempting sensations, Levi found his eyes wandering to the mirror, where the steam had begun to evaporate and leave the surface clear, his reflection staring back at him. He studied the flipped image, his small body pressed tightly against Erwin’s. Although he knew it was his own gaze scrutinizing him, only his eyes staring at him from the mirror, he couldn’t shake an eerie, voyeuristic feeling.  “What did I say? Take your shower first,” he said, squirming in Erwin’s grasp, suddenly self-conscious and paranoid.

In the mirror, Erwin looked up and his thin, blue eyes pierced Levi’s with a dangerously playful stare. His hands left his hips and one wandered up to tangle into Levi’s hair, strong fingers massaging his scalp as he tousled the dark strands and pulled. At the same instant, his other hand found its way between the folds of the towel, slipping under the cloth and stroking the skin of Levi’s outer thigh. “After,” he asserted, his voice more rugged than before, coming from somewhere deeper in his chest.

Levi gasped, tugging against Erwin instinctively. The sweet pain from having his hair pulled and the gentle caress of Erwin’s hand making its way to his inner thigh pulled a hiss from his lips.

“You really want to shower with me, don’t you…” He gripped the towel around him tighter for only a second before letting it go. With a gentle tug at the fold, it fell to the floor and crumpled around their ankles, soaking up the water that had dripped there only moments before and fully exposing Levi.

Erwin studied him in the mirror, and that same odd, self-conscious feeling washed over Levi again. A shudder rippled up his spine though not from pleasure, but from the distinct feeling of being watched, studied. Before he could protect, Erwin’s grip tightened on his hair again and he began kissing over his shoulders and back more vigorously. Heat continued to pool in Levi’s stomach and as he felt pressure against him from Erwin’s boxers, he could see himself growing harder in the mirror as well. He closed his eyes then, turning to face Erwin to his best ability, and grabbed his chin roughly with a strength that should not have been contained in such small fingers. He jerked Erwin’s face up and looked at him with hooded, glazed eyes before their lips locked viciously.

Their bodies moved in perfect tandem, muscle memory and pure, heated action replaced thought and, thankfully, that weird stalked feeling that had been picking at Levi’s brain. He nipped hungrily at Erwin’s lips and the larger man moaned into him, reaching up to cradle his face.

Erwin smirked then, pulling from the kiss. “As if you could have waited for me to take a shower,” he chuckled as he saw Levi’s growing erection, reestablishing his grip in Levi’s tousled hair before roughly shoving him forward, over the freezing counter. “I know I couldn’t have.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Levi panted, and he stared up into the mirror again. His face was flushed – embarrassingly so – and his eyes stared back at him wantonly. He felt his nipples growing sensitive to the cold, hardening against the tile. With the feeling of Erwin’s cold fingers roughly grabbing his ass, Levi’s own fingers clung to the edge of the counter, white knuckled with anticipation. “Don’t use toothpaste again,” he growled over his shoulder as best he could with Erwin’s hand still tangled in his hair. “My ass smelled like Aquafresh for a week.”

Erwin let out a hearty laugh at the memory. “You say that as though my penis didn’t.”

“Don’t say penis when it’s touching me,” Levi mumbled. Erwin’s reflection gave him a questioning look. “It’s such a fucking weird word…”

“What are you, twelve?”

“Don’t use Vaseline, either. That shit feels gross.”

Erwin laughed and looked around the counter for a second. When his eyes rested too long on a bottle of peony-scented handsoap, Levi scoffed. “Christ,” he growled as he reached back, snatching Erwin by the wrist and yanking him forward. The contract of Erwin’s warm torso on his lower back and the chilly countertop against his chest was shockingly pleasant. He brought Erwin’s fingers to his mouth, met the blond’s eyes in the mirror and licked his lips. He could see the anticipation in Erwin’s eyes, and the way he stared at him with an animalistic longing sparked an unprecedented excitement in him. Without breaking eye contact, Levi slid one, then two fingers into his mouth.

Erwin released a long sigh that kept time with his fingers slowly disappearing between those wet, tight lips. His eyelids fluttered, and Levi could feel his cock twitch against him as they both imagined something besides fingers taking the space in Levi’s mouth, only a thin layer of plaid cotton separating them. He smirked and kept his eyes locked on Erwin’s through the mirror, slowly bobbing up and down, up and down, sucking and licking at the digits sloppily, allowing saliva to slide into the creases between fingers as he took another into his mouth. After a moment, he withdrew his lips and trailed the very tip of his tongue along the creases and lines on and between Erwin’s fingers, savored the sighs and hums of the man behind him before he finally released his hand.

With his free hand pinning Levi’s shoulder down, Erwin ran one slick finger down his spine, making Levi shiver. He took his time, kept his touch gentle and teasing until he finally brushed against Levi’s entrance. He circled the puckered orifice, savoring the sighs and gasps his touches elicited from the smaller man before slowly pushing the tip of one finger past the tense muscle.

“Ah, shit,” Levi hissed, recoiling from the stinging touch at first. Erwin smirked, sliding the wet digit in, knuckle after knuckle. The pace was agonizingly slow. With a sigh, Levi forced himself to relax and pressed a hand against the cool glass of the mirror, using it as leverage to push himself back onto the offending finger. He pushed back onto it, eyes squinted closed, and Erwin slowly slid it in and out before he slipped a second finger in. He quickened the pace, eliciting gasps and cries of pain and pleasure from Levi as he curled and scissored his fingers.

With a sensual moan, Levi buried his face into the crook of his elbow to hide the flush rising to his cheeks and tears pooling in his eyes. He grumbled something unintelligible into his arm.

“Pardon?” Erwin chuckled. The mumble came again, louder, though no less clear. “You’ll have to speak up,” the blond purred.

“Fuck, Erwin, _more_ ,” Levi snarled, pushing back onto the fingers desperately.

Erwin gladly obliged, worming the third finger alongside the other two and thrusting into Levi mercilessly. Levi cried out again and Erwin leaned over him, his breath tickling the smaller man’s ear as he murmured, “Do you have any idea what you look like when I’m fucking you?” Levi simply moaned in response, and Erwin moved his hand from his shoulder and tangled it into his hair again, yanking his head up to force him to face their reflections. They both stared at Levi’s flushed face as Erwin thrust in and out of him, twisting and curling his fingers until at last he removed them. There was a pause in which Levi felt nothing, though he anticipated what Erwin planned to do next.

And yet, he continued to stare at the mirror.

It was unsettling. Not that it was unattractive, watching these pleasant and intimate exchanges between the two of them in addition to feeling them firsthand, but it left him with the haunting feeling that there was a third party watching and feeding off of that intimacy. He knew it was only himself, his reflection watching them in the mirror, but even so…

He was resigned not to hand over control to Erwin so easily. He pushed Erwin back and erected himself, rising from the counter, and turned to face him. The surprise gave him the upper hand and he managed to face Erwin entirely, turning his back from the mirror much to his relief. He slipped his fingers nimbly between the waistband of Erwin’s boxers and his warm skin and slid the garment to the floor, exposing Erwin’s hardening member to the cool air. Levi lifted himself onto the counter and grabbed Erwin’s hips, yanked him close and began to let his hands roam over his torso. His fingers traced every hard line of muscle, kneaded every inch of exposed skin as though he had not already long memorized his body. His hands wandered into the blond hair and tugged him closer still, crashing into him in another heated kiss.

Erwin slid his tongue past Levi’s lips with a moan, exploring every crevice of his mouth as Levi dug his nails into his scalp and knotted his fingers in his hair. He reached down with one hand and stroked Erwin’s now fully hard cock, sliding his hand from base to tip, brushing the slit with his thumb and drawing sighs and moans from Erwin’s preoccupied lips.

He wrapped his legs around Erwin’s waist then, pressing their bodies flush against one another and clung to him tightly. Erwin slid his hands under Levi’s rear, supporting his weight with surprising ease. He turned on his heel and slammed Levi roughly into the wall, pinning him roughly against it. Between the wall and his hands, he lowered Levi down slowly until the tip of his cock pressed against him. Levi grasped at Erwin’s hair again, sighing his name. He leaned his head against the wall, his eyes closed, and he squirmed down as best he could.

As he felt Levi tighten around him, Erwin sighed. His patience was wearing thinner though he waited for Levi to adjust, for the grimace of pain to ease off of his face before he pushed Levi down, thrusting up into him.

“God, _yes_ ,” Levi hissed, throwing his head back again. His nails tore into Erwin’s shoulders as the larger man pounded into him, thrusting hard and deep.

With Levi pinned precariously between his hips and the wall, Erwin freed one hand to stroke Levi, delighting in the gasps and cries of overwhelming pleasure. Levi rested his forehead against Erwin’s shoulder, grinding his teeth to hold back the carnal sounds threatening to tear from his throat with every touch and thrust. He wrapped his arms around Erwin’s neck to easier hold himself up and allow the blond to plunge into him deeper, faster, perfectly timed with each stroke.

Without warning, a wave of warm pleasure shot up Levi’s spine as Erwin pounded into him at just the right angle, hitting a spot so sweet that Levi could no longer contain his cries of pleasure. The strokes of Erwin’s hand became smoother as precum leaked from the tip of Levi’s cock.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Erwin, _harder!_ ” he demanded, clinging to Erwin as if for dear life as heat surged through him and Erwin thrust mercilessly into him.

Erwin let out a breathy chuckle. “Close already?” he murmured, savoring the way Levi tightened and clenched around him with every movement.

“Shut up,” Levi growled through clenched teeth, though he could not deny that he could feel himself inching closer and closer to the edge.

“The mirror, Levi,” Erwin breathed in his ear. “I want you to see your face when you come.”

Levi cracked his eyes, staring at the mirror with a glazed expression. He was not disappointed – there was something bizarrely erotic about seeing his face, flushed and panting, hair sticking to his sweat-slick forehead. He watched his whole body quiver with the overwhelming sensations, watched the muscles of Erwin’s back ripple and tense as he thrust into him again and again.

Although there was still an uncomfortable feel about it, Levi was convinced that watching Erwin fuck him from behind was what sent him over the edge at last. He clawed at Erwin’s back as his body flooded with warm, pleasant numbness, and he clenched hard around Erwin as thick white cum shot out between their chests. With a final thrust and a groan, warm liquid poured into Levi as Erwin’s cock pulsed inside him.

They leaned against each other, each propping the other up as they struggled to catch their breath, their bodies slick with sweat and semen. Erwin buried his face into the crook of Levi’s neck again, planting gentle, loving kisses against the overly sensitive skin there. Levi draped his arms lazily over Erwin’s shoulders, staring idly at the mirror with heavy-lidded eyes. Each kiss against his neck sent another shiver wracking his body, though he felt quite warm.

The warmth didn’t last long enough. His body tensed and his blood ran cold as he stared into the mirror, where he watched his reflection blink languidly at him.

 


End file.
